


While Letter Writing

by Headspacedeficit



Series: Royalty AU Sentence Starters [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headspacedeficit/pseuds/Headspacedeficit
Summary: Fill for the sidestuiff Royalty AU sentence startersAlicia is good model. Bob is extraordinarily unhelpful.





	While Letter Writing

           “Your majesty, the invaders have breached the castle walls – you must flee!”

           Alicia bites her tongue and maintains her serene expression so as not to alert anyone.  The portrait maker’s head pops up from behind their sketchpad and peers from behind crooked spectacle frames for a long moment.  Alicia wills herself not to move.  From his place in the window seat, she knows Robert does his best to look blameless.  His pretense for being in the room is that he’s composing correspondence but they’ve know each other since they were children: no one knows Robert’s distaste for letter writing better than she does.  But he does eventually get the letters written so it’s not as if he’s discouraged in the practice. 

           She’s sat for hundreds of portraits for plenty of artists but this is vitally important.  This portrait goes to Robert’s grandmother, Dowager Empress Sophia, and if the woman is dissatisfied with the way Alicia has grown up, it will make things messy for Robert and her despite the fact that Robert is lined up to be Alicia’s consort, not the Emperor to a hundred million souls. 

           Robert starts scratching at the paper in front of him to mask his next murmur. 

“Quick. Through the portrait passage. They’re bringing dragons on the rear.”

           Alicia tries not to giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> [sidestuiff's Royalty AU](http://sidestuiff.tumblr.com/post/92531136199/royalty-au-sentence-starters)


End file.
